The Power of Love
by ToBecomeAClown
Summary: Quinn and Logan are forbidden to see each other, but that won't stop them. I know the titles a song, but it's not a songfic. * QUOGAN *
1. Chapter 1

Since no one reviewed my songfic Full Circle about Quogan

Since no one reviewed my songfic Full Circle about Quogan. I decided to make a story plan. It's called The Power of Love. I know it's a song but I am horrible at titles. It's about Quinn and Logan, being forbidden to see each other. I can't describe it much; I'm not very good at things like that. If I get 3 reviews telling me to do it I will, and I already have a storyline of 15 chapters, but will probably change if I do the story.

Thank you for your time, please review! Also go to my story Full Circle and review!! THANK YOU!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is technically my first chapter to The Power of Love

**Okay so here is technically my first chapter to The Power of Love. It's my first chapter story! I'm excited to write it, I hope you guys enjoy it too! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think!**

Michael, Lola, Chase, Zoey, Logan and Quinn sat eating at their lunch table. They only had three days to go until the two week long spring break. Silence began to approach their table.

"SO….," Lola began, "What are you guys doing over spring break?"

"I'm going to the Bahamas with my family; what about you?" Zoey answered.

"Boredom. You're so lucky, I want to go to the Bahamas!" pouted Lola.

"Same here. Just Boredom." Chase added

"What about the rest of you guys?" Chase said looking at Michael, then to Logan and Quinn.

"I'm going to see my Grandma!" Michael replied, sounding extremely excited. Everyone gave him a look that caused him to hunch over in his seat and remain quiet.

"I'm going to Quinn's house for the first week, and then she'll come to mine the second week." Logan said while Quinn nodded in agreement.

Then the bell rang and it was time for Lola to go to French class, Zoey to history, Michael and Chase to Biology, and Logan and Quinn to their free period to make out.

**Extremely short. I apologize. I just had to find a way to begin it. The next chapter is about Logan going to Quinn's house, and their experiences there. It will be longer, considering I have more then this written already, and they haven't even left for Quinn's house yet. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by next Wednesday or Thursday, but I'm not sure. Wow this is getting way too long. REVIEW!! **


	3. Chapter 3

This is the next chapter, where Logan goes to Quinn's house

**This is the next chapter, where Logan goes to Quinn's house. I'm going to be completely honest with you and tell you that I absolutely hate this chapter, and it was made just to be a filler chapter. The next chapter is going to be Quinn at Logan's house, and I didn't start to write it yet, but I think and hope that it will be much better then this one. Please Review!!**

**I don't own nothing wait…… that means I do own something doesn't it?...I'm confused…. Stupid double negatives…… Actually I do own Charlie and Zach (Quinn's brother is Charlie and Zach is Charlie's friend)….. Just read and review! Italics is my authors note. Oh, and thank you all SO much who reviewed. I get really excited when I see someone reviews! **

_Logan's POV_

I woke up at seven o'clock in the morning to this obnoxiously loud banging noise. I got off my single bed and headed to the door because my roommates are too lazy to get up. I opened the door to see Quinn with two suitcases and a backpack. She was dressed with her hair and make-up done; she was completely prepared for the day.

"Why aren't you ready?" Quinn whispered- screamed since Chase and Michael had fallen back to sleep.

Since I didn't answer her she added "I told you my parent's will be here at seven thirty, you have to hurry!"

"Okay. Okay!" I said while grabbing clothes and hair products and heading to the door.

_Since I'm stupid and don't pay attention in school I don't know what it's called, but no one's POV_

Quinn looked around his room and didn't see any luggage. 'It is 7:17; he is going to be in so much trouble!' Quinn thought.

Finally, five minutes later, Logan walked back into his room. Quinn was giving him an evil glare.

"What?" Logan asked innocently.

"Where are your suitcases?" asked Quinn.

"I was going to pay some kids to pack it, relax." Logan answered.

Quinn looked at him irritated. "Logan, sweetie, you have five minutes to pack your bag and carry it to the parking lot." Quinn said trying to calm down.

"But…" Logan was cut off by Quinn, "Get packing!" she demanded.

While grabbing some shirts from a draw Logan mumbled. "Who packs their own luggage?"

Quinn looked at her boyfriend with an annoyed look on her face. "Humans." She answered.

Logan finished speed packing at around 7:45. Quinn scolded at him the whole way to the parking lot. She found her parents waiting in a green minivan.

Quinn and Logan walked to the trunk of the car and stored their luggage in it. Then Logan went to sit behind Quinn's Dad, who was driving, and Quinn behind her Mom, on the passenger's side.

The four hour ride to Seattle was brutal (_I really have no idea how long the drive is)._ Quinn's parents asked Logan so many questions, that he felt they would be able to write a biography on him if they wanted to.

After the suffering they finally got to Quinn's house. Quinn's parents brought Quinn's luggage to her room, and Logan's Luggage to his guest room, while Quinn led Logan to the back, since she wanted to se Otis.

Lola invited everyone to her house for winter break, so the last time she saw Otis was Christmas.

She was very excited to see him. She ran to him and hugged him around his neck. Logan walked over to them slowly, and had a look on his face that read somewhere between disgust and fear. Quinn laughed at him.

"Pet him." Quinn demanded.

"No, no, I'm good thanks." Logan replied.

"You're afraid," Quinn began "of an alpaca." She finished, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Psh, I'm not afraid of it." Logan insisted, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Okay, whatever." Quinn said as she started walking away from Otis with Logan following her quickly, afraid that the alpaca might strike him.

Quinn's six year old brother, Charlie, was leaning against the back door with his arms crossed, clearly watching Quinn and Logan the whole time. Quinn laughed at the sight of him and ran to greet him.

"Hi Quinn," Charlie started hugging his sister, "Who's that?" His tone changed and became more serious as he pointed to Logan.

"That's Logan, he's my boyfriend." Quinn answered.

"I don't like him." Charlie replied to his sister's answer.

"Charlie!" Quinn scolded.

Feeling the awkward silence filling the room Quinn's Mom spoke up.

"So, your father and I decided that we're going to take you guys out to dinner tonight, since we are going to your uncle's house tomorrow." She said directing the statement more so to Quinn.

"Who's going to our Uncle's house tomorrow?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet but definitely me and your Dad." She answered, unsure if it was appropriate to leave Quinn and Logan home alone.

"Logan, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for tonight." Quinn suggested. Logan nodded and headed for the upstairs bathroom, which was attached to the guest room.

"I don't like him." Charlie repeated.

"You don't even know him." Quinn responded to Charlie's remark.

"He seems very nice," Quinn's Mom started, "you like him a lot don't you?" she asked with sincerity.

"A lot." Quinn nodded in agreement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The next morning_

Quinn woke up and went downstairs, to find Charlie sitting on the couch watching cartoons, her Dad on a big chair in the living room, holding a newspaper and a red mug filled with coffee, and she found her Mom in the kitchen, making breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool that surrounded the counter. "Do you want to go to Uncle Adam's house with me and your Dad?" Quinn's Mom repeated the question to her for the second time.

'Uncle Adam' Quinn thought 'freaky guy, with tortures children that locked you in the basement for hours, no thank you.'

"Not particularly." Quinn replied.

"Then you and Logan can stay here and watch Charlie for the day, okay?"

"Alright." Quinn said while nodding. Anything is better then Uncle Adam's house.

About fifteen minutes later, Quinn's Mom told her to go wake up Logan. When Quinn go to the door of the guest room, she knocked quietly while opening the door slightly and peeking her head in. She walked in and over to his bed. She sat on the bed, with one led on the bed, and the other leg hanging off. She kissed his cheek and he didn't budge. She started kissing his neck lightly, and slightly moving each time. He finally woke up and smirked.

"This is the best way someone ever woke me up in my entire life." Logan stated satisfied.

Quinn jumped back, slightly blushing, to the sound of his voice, unaware that he had woken up.

"Good morning to you too, breakfast is ready so come on." Quinn said getting up off his bed, but instead Logan reached his arms out to grab hr waist and pull her back down. She laughed, but was stopped by Logan kissing her deeply. After a few minutes Quinn broke the kiss, realizing that her family was patiently waiting downstairs for them to come eat breakfast.

"We have to go eat breakfast." Quinn said to Logan, as she got up and left the room. Logan smiled and got dressed.

After breakfast Quinn's parents left to spend the day with Uncle Adam.

Charlie decided to go to his room, and play with his friend Zach that he invited over. Meanwhile, Quinn and Logan sat in the living room watching television. Quinn put on the news.

"I hate the news." Logan whined.

"Well I think it's interesting." Quinn said.

"I think it's depressing." He argued.

"Then what would you like me to put on?" Quinn asked, becoming frustrated.

"Girl's volleyball." Logan answered with a sinister smile.

"I'm not putting on girl's volleyball." Quinn replied, now completely frustrated.

"Fine, then we can just make out." Logan said.

Before Quinn could even think of a response, Logan's lips attacked her neck as he pushed her down on the couch and hovered over her. After realizing what happened, Quinn met his lips with hers. They stayed like that for how long until Charlie and Zach come down and saw them.

"Get him!" Charlie yelled as he and Zach ran over and pushed Logan off of Quinn and onto the ground and started hitting him.

"I didn't like him from the start. I knew he was no good!" Charlie yelled as Quinn got off the couch and peeled the two off of her boyfriend.

"Charlie what in the world are you doing?" Quinn yelled.

"I don't like him." Charlie answered.

"Go upstairs." Quinn ordered.

Quinn looked over at her boyfriend who was still lying on the floor in pain. Then she ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked sounding concerned.

"I think they broke my ribs, but I'll be okay." Logan replied. Quinn laughed and pulled him back up onto the couch and kissed him quickly, but sweetly.

"Can you still make out with me?" She asked

Logan grinned and replied with another long, passionate kiss.

**Okay, so there you go. I have a lot of things going on this week, so I don't know when I'll update, but hopefully sometime next week. Please Review!! Sorry if any of the characters were OOC too! REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha! Okay so I am finally updating, I am so sorry that I haven't updated it in a while. My family had a BBQ, so I had to help cook an dclcean, then my sister met her boyfriend, and I've been baby-sitting, and I have to read 300 more pages for my summer reading book, and I'm also going on vacation from August 10, to August 15. I will try to update before school starts again, but I'm not sure, especially since the next chapter is supposed to be more important then the first three. The first three were mostly fillers. Read and Review! Quinn and Logan at Logan's house this chapter.**

A week has passed in spring break. Quinn and Logan were sitting on the steps of Quinn's house, luggage surronding them, waiting for the limo to come and bring them to Logan's house for the last week of break. Quinn's parents and Charlie came out to say goodbye, as the limo pulled up into the driveway. Chauncey opened the door of the limo for Logan and Quinn, and then put their luggage into the trunk. He went back to the drivers seat, pulled out of the driveway, and headed to Logan's house. The drive there was about five hours long, but it went by pretty quickly, since Logan and Quinn were to wrapped up in each other to tell.

They got to Logan's house and Logan brought Quinn inside, while Chauncey carried their luggage inside for them. He brought her upstairs, to show her the gigantic quest room she would be staying in, right next to Logan's.

Quinn was anxious to meet Logan's family. Step mother number six, Melissa, brought a daughter along with her, named Mary. She's seven years old. They walked down the stairs, to find Mary playing with dolls.

"Hey Mary." Logan said walking closer to the couch, where Mary sat. At the sound of her name, she looked over her shoulder. When she saw Logan she ran off the couch and ran towards him, hugging him.

"Hi Logan, I missed you so much!" Mary said, squeezing her step-brother's legs, in an odd hug. Logan laughed and lightly pushed her off of him.

"This," Logan began pointing to Quinn, "is my girlfriend Quinn. Quinn, this is my sister, Mary." He finished pointing at Mary instead of Quinn.

"Hi." Quinn said looking down at her.

"Hello." Mary replied, smiling, and making her way back to the couch.

"Do you guys want to play with me?" Mary asked, hopping onto the white couch.

"Not right now." Logan answered, "I want to go find Dad. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's outside, by the pool, with Mommy." Mary answered, already occupied with her dolls again.

Logan led Quinn to the back deck, and to the pool, where his Dad and step-mom were.

"Hey Dad, Melissa." Logan said, looking from his Dad, who was lounged back on a chair, and then to his step-mom who was reading a magazine on a chair, next to his Dad.

"Hi Logan, it's nice to see you again." Melissa greeted, as Logan hugged her.

Turning to face Quinn Logan said, "Quinn this is my Dad, and my step-mom Melissa." Then Logan turned to face the two adults sitting in front of him. "This, is my girlfriend, Quinn." Logan finished the introuductions. Quinn then walked up to Malcin Reese and extended a hand out to him saying, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Reese."

Malcom looked up at Quinn, with one eye closed because the sun was shining very bright.

"You too." He finally replied, ignoring her extended hand, and then closing both eyes. Quinn frowned and walked back over to Logan who looked dissapointed and confused.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Later in the evening_

A knock at Logan's door drew the lovely couple away from each others mouths.

"Come in." Logan said, slightly annoyed that someone broke his make-out session with Quinn.

The door opened with Chauncey standing on the other end and telling them dinner was ready, and walked away.

They walked downstairs to find Malcom, Melissa and Mary already sitting around the table. (_A.N.- wow, I didn't realize I had all their names start with an 'M'. Whoops!)_ Malcom was at the head of the rectangular shaped table. To his right sat Melissa, and next to her Mary. That left two empty seats towards his left, which shortly after were ocuppied by Logan and Quinn.

"So, Quinn," Malcom began, cutting his meat and glancing at where Quinn was sitting from time to time, "Where do you live?"

"I live in Seattle when I'm not at PCA. I live on a small farm." _(A.N.- I really don't know if they have farms in Seattle, but she has an alpaca, and I just assumed that in Seattle an alpaca isn't an average pet you find in everyone's home. I also live ten minutes away from New York City, so I'm extremely far away from Seattle, so I don't know.) _Malcom nodded to inform her he was still listening to her.

"Mmhmm……. I've heard from Logan that you are one of the smartest people at PCA." Malcom stated.

"Well, I don't know about being one of the smartest, but…" Quinn started to reply, but was interrupted by Logan. "Yes you are, you were offered to go to college at the age of fifteen.

"Wow, impressive," Malcom started. "Why didn't you go?"

"Well I wanted to stay with my friends, and I wanted to graduate highschool at eighteen, not my junior year of college."Quinn answered.

"That was a stupid decision." Malcom said clearly and calmly. As Logan paused in the middle of putting food on his plate, and Quinn became silent.

Finally finding a reply Logan said, "Yeah, well, if she went to college then we never would've started dating."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Malcom mumbled, but purposley loud enough for everyone to hear. Quinn decided to remain silent, because she wanted to be respectful.

"Dad!" Logan scolded, disaporving of his Father's previous actions.

Feeling the tension rising, and doing anything to prevent the potential argument, Melissa went back to their previous conversation. "Quinn, do you have any idea of what you would like to major in?"

"Um, yeah, well sort of. I'm really into science, I like to invent things. I'm hoping I get to do something involving science in my career." Quinn answered politley.

"Yeah," Logan started, "she calls her inventions, Quinventions." Logan finished, with a chuckle escaping the lips of Malcom Reese. Quinn could no longer resist the urge to zap him. She zapped him two or three times ad he yelped in pain. At first, everyone at the table was confused, then Logan understood what was happening and started laughing. He stuck his hand out and made Quinn give him the zapwatch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_10:00 PM- Logan's room_

Logan was lying on bed and flipping through the channels on T.V. when Quinn came into his room. Logan turned off the television, and sat up as Quinn sat on the right edge of his bed. She looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Logan assked.

"What's wrong?" Quinn started off angirly, "What's wrong is that your Dad hates me for no apparent reason, and insults me any chance he has." Quinn finished. Somehow during the process of speaking she stood up, walked to the left side of his bed, and sat down next to him. Logan sighed. He didn't want to discuss it. The truth was, he didn't even know why he was being so mean.

After sitting in silence for several moments, Quinn spoke up "I shouldn't have came here." She started to get off the bed, to go back to one of the gigantic guest rooms she was offered. Logan instintley grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"No, please don't say that. I, I don't know why my Dad's being such a jerk. And I'm sorry that he is, but I had such a great time with you these two weeks, and I don't want you regreting them." Logan said sincerely. Quinn smiled and could only kiss him.

"You know, I guess this vacation wan't so bad." Quinn said smirking, after they broke from the kiss, though they were still attached by their foreheads.

"No." Logan said, wanting nothing more than too kiss her at that moment, which he did.

"Quinn?" Logan breathed not waiting for a reply, "You zapped my Dad!"

**Sorry for the bad ending. I am really tired and I still have to pack for my vacation. I am also apologizing for any gramatical errors there is, this laptop doesn't underline things for you. I am also sorry for **

**making Logan's Dad the antagonist, although he won't…… just read the rest of my chapters and you'll find out! Read and Review!! Thank you!! ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have no reason for it, and this chapter isn't that good, or at least not for how long it took me to update. I've been loaded with work, and when I wasn't doing work, this isn't what I really wanted to be doing, because there are barley anymore Quogan stories, and I'm also slowly losing interest. Also, in case this isn't already clear to you, this story is like the show never happened, excluding the fact of Quogan, but Quinn's Mom isn't stupid, Logan's Dad is a jerk and so forth. Read and Review! **

Quinn

_Quinn's Mom_

"_Aw, I loved him, he was great. I think Charlie even ended up enjoying the week." _

Quinn held her phone up to her war as she made her way to get some coffee and then to go reunite with her roommates. It's hard to be deprived of you two best friends for half a month.

"Yeah, he enjoyed it a lot too. He was very excited to meet to too," Quinn paused for a moment, and then continued "even if Charlie did try to kill him."

After another brief pause of Quinn recalling the memory and her Mom laughing slightly because of the story she heard of that event, her mom spoke again.

"_Even your father can't stop talking about how nice he was, he liked him a lot also."_

"Good." Quinn said getting annoyed of this conversation. She gets enough of Logan bragging about himself, now her mom's doing it too.

"_You should have him come for summer vacation too." _Quinn's mom offered, becoming very excited about her idea.

"Alright mom, I'll talk to him about it when that time comes." Quinn replied.

At that time, Logan came over to Quinn and wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind her. Now she really wanted to go to be completely involved in Logan.

"Mom, I'll talk to you later. Love you." Quinn said quickly, hoping her mom would allow her to end the conversation.

"_Okay then," _Quinn's mom started, a little confused by the sudden fast tone of Quinn's voice._ Then she caught on, "Is Logan there? Tell him I say hi!" _Quinn could almost hear the gigantic smile approaching her Mom's lips when she found out Logan was there.

Quinn was ecstatic that her parents loved Logan, but seriously, they don't have to love him more than they love her.

"Okay," Quinn said, pretending she hadn't heard her mom say anything, "Bye, love you!" Quinn closed her phone and drew her focus away from reality and into the boy who was currently kissing her.

Logan

_Logan's Dad_

"I can't believe you." Logan scolded through the phone. He never had a chance to talk to his father before he and Quinn left back for PCA, so he had to yell at him for his rude behavior now.

"_What did I do?" _ Logan's dad hissed back.

"What did you do?! You were mean to my girlfriend, you completely disrespected her, you embarrassed me, you, you did every horrible thing a person could think of."

"_Logan, calm down."_ Malcolm Reese said in a stern voice.

"I am calm!" Logan basically screamed. Then breathed in and out and counted backwards from ten, reminding himself of his anger management classes, and repeated. "I am calm."

"_Listen Logan, I'm sorry. It's not my fault that your girlfriend's a freak." _

Logan was astonished. He couldn't believe his father was calling his girlfriend a freak.

"She isn't a freak, and I don't even care what you think." Logan said, angered.

"_Logan, just listen to me. I love you, and I just want what's best for you, and I don't think Lynn is the best for you."_

"Quinn. Her name is Quinn, Dad and you didn't even give her a chance."

Logan's dad sighed, but continued, _"Maybe you should take a break, give other girls a shot, just for a while." _Malcolm Reese decided would be fair.

"You no what….." Logan started to say but than had a brilliant idea. He took a piece of paper and crumbled it up, and held it to the phone and started moving it around.

"We're…..breaking…..up" Logan said, and then closed his phone. He had a huge smirk on his face, because he was so proud of himself for his brilliant idea.

He heard a giggling girl sneak up behind him.

"What?" he asked as he snuck his hands around her waist by force of habit. She reacted by placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Scrunching a piece of paper to the phone?" She questioned, while laughing.

His grin suddenly turned to a frown, and there foreheads rested upon each other.

"What's wrong with that?" he questioned.

She answered by laughing and kissing him. He grinned and pulled away.

"Don't laugh at me; I know you're just jealous because I outsmarted you. You would never have thought of that. You are just so gabber…" he paused, correcting himself and exaggerating the first half of the next word "_flabber_gasted, that I was so brilliant."

Quinn could only roll her eyes, shake her head and walk away.

**I hope it was somewhat worth the wait. I tried to make it as in character as I could. Next chapter Quinn find's out how much Logan's dad doesn't like her. Now I'm going to go update Boys Like Girls. Review!!! Thank you!**


End file.
